


I still wanted to love you, even when it hurt.

by allthingsasian



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Persona 5 Royal - Freeform, Post canon, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsasian/pseuds/allthingsasian
Summary: Goro loves his mother, even on days when she beats him black and blue, till he passes out or shakes in agony. Goro doesn’t mind because Goro knows that his mother has to love him. She’s his mother after all.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Akechi Goro’s Mother, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	I still wanted to love you, even when it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so please be merciful! I hope you enjoy.

Goro remembers the days he had with his mother. He remembers being nestled into her lap as they watched Featherman. Goro always did prefer the Grey Pigeon even though the others at school bullied him for his unpopular choices. His mother seemed to like him too but Goro never knew why. When Goro asked one night after returning from the bathhouse she murmured “He’s strong...so strong and ruthless, you should be just like him Goro.” Goro didn’t know what his mother meant by that but nodded in agreement nonetheless. 

Goro remembers the times when mother would make pancakes for him. Days with pancakes for breakfast were rare. They didn’t happen on the days when Goro was dragged from the scalp by his mother or spat on the face, screaming at him for being the cursed demon child that he was or wishing that “I just cut your throat they day I birthed you.” Goro ignores those days, his mother told him to keep it to himself and so the odd days where his face is stuffed with maple syrup and pancakes and his mother is opposite him drinking that strange drink which makes her slurred and tired, he forgets entirely that those recurring bad days ever happened. 

Goro remembers that one time when he refused to go to the bathhouse. He complained to his mother that whenever he left and came back she was hurt and “I don’t ever want to see you like that mummy not ever!” His mother just stared, red eyes full of emptiness and anger. Goro knew his mother held those same eyes when she strangled him on the days she had too much of that strange drink, watching his face go from blue to purple and all the while smiling with glee probably admiring the colour change to his face as he choked and cried for her to stop because it hurt. God it hurt. Goro knew his mother never meant it because afterwards she immediately hugged him and cried “mommy didn’t mean to Goro, I sorry, I’m so sorry!” Goro believed her. So when he demanded not to go to the bathouse and his mother punched him till he was black and blue and was left on the floor shaking in agony Goro believed that she didn’t mean to do that either. 

Goro remembers the day when he found his mother in the bathtub. He had come home from school and was skipping in joy, getting a gold star in class which he couldn’t wait to show to his mother. When he entered their cramped home, full of flies and spiders but his home nonetheless, because home is where his mother was. He ran to the bedroom but couldn’t see his mother, only the empty bottles of that strange drink and a strange stick with a lighter and some ash. Goro didn’t know what it was called so he would ask his mother later. Goro didn’t realise immediately when he entered the bathroom to wash his face and arms to provide relief to his healing bruises that there was so much red in the bathtub. Goro had never seen so much, he had only witnessed the weird red paint his mother put on her lips before she told him to go to the bathhouse. So when he opened the shower curtain and saw his mother floating in red water and that she wasn’t waking up. Why wasn’t she waking up? Why? Why? Why!? Goro couldn’t help but scream and sob till the house was filled with neighbours and people in uniforms holding him back from his mother while they put her in a strange bag and carried her away and Goro was alone. Alone and sad and his mother had left him. Then Goro realised that perhaps his mother never loved him at all.

Akechi could only scoff at his former naivety as he walked past an incoming train hoping to find a glimpse of the man with frizzy black hair and thick rimmed glasses who perhaps loved him more than his own mother ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Akechi which is why I enjoy making him suffer. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
